Hunt Or Be Hunted
by Child Of Light 133
Summary: Asucaga AC. Cagalli is running for her life, will she make it? Second Chapter Up! Cagalli finds herself in a maze of a house. How will she escape? What will she do when she sees those evil eyes again? Read to find out! R&R!
1. The Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**Phase One: The Chase**

There she was, running as fast as she could. She no longer remembers where she is exactly, just that she's in the forest. Her hair was cold, wet from the rain, and matted against her head. Her bangs flew into her eyes, but she didn't have time to move it away. Her cheeks were tear stained, but that was almost invisible, for her cheeks were red from running for so long, While the rest of her face pale and her lips blue from the coldness. Her golden orbs showed determination, frustration, confusion, fatigue, but most of all, sadness.

The rain began to fall down harder. "Just great!" She muttered under her breath. She quickly turned her head to see if they had caught up to her yet. When she looked back, she saw two men still chasing her, and gaining on her inch by inch. _They don't even look tired! Why did they have to be coordinators! _

Soon she thought back to how this all started…

**FLASHBACK**

It was one of those ordinary days. She woke up that morning, got dressed and went outside. Normally Cagalli would walk to the beach and sit there. But she felt a sudden urge to walk to the pond right next to the woods. It was a secluded area that often went unnoticed from the front entrance.

She strode to the pond. Here was a slight breeze that made her hair sway back and forth. When she arrived, she plopped herself down on a bench. Just then a car pulled up the driveway.

"Strange" Cagalli said, "I don't remember us planning on having visitors today." She was about to get up and greet them when something inside her told her to hide. So she did. Just as she was out of sight, three men jumped out of the car. All wearing dark colors. She quickly hid behind the bush again, racking her brain, to figure out why these people would be here. Then she heard it.

Click It was the click of a gun. Click, Click The other two loaded their guns as well.

Cagalli gasped! She wanted to get in the house and warn all of them but she was so scared that she couldn't move, and she knew that she wouldn't make it on time to save any of them if she tried

First she heard a shrill scream, probably from one of the maids.

She let a small tear escape as she heard a gunshot coming from the direction of her Father's window.

"Father…" she whispered under her breath.

That's when one of them looked of the window, and she saw the coldest looking green eyes she had ever seen. And then he looked in her direction.

She quickly stood up and ran away from her house, deeper and deeper into the thick, dark, forest.

She thought of her father and began to cry, but this was left unseen for the clouds grew grey and began to cry along with her.

**END FLASHBACK**

_I can't handle this much longer! _She began to pant harder, gasping for breath that her lungs and muscles badly needed._ My legs are going to give up on me any second now! _Just then, everything began to get dark and she began to fall. But she never touched the ground. _What?_ Instead of feeling the hard, cold, muddy, ground, she felt something circle around her, make her spin, and then she landed on something soft.

That's when she heard it, a soft heartbeat… and she just collapsed there, feeling somewhat safe.

**Hunters**

"Where did she go?" said the tall, black haired man. (A/N: He was the one that saw her at the window)

"I don't know!" said the purple eyed, brown haired man. "She could have gone down any of these two paths. I'll take the first one. We have to find her before she tells anyone!"

And then they took off on opposite paths and continued searching for her. They didn't realize that she was just a few feet away from where they once stood, hiding behind a mossy, old log.

Sorry that was so short! This is more of a prologue than an actual chapter. I will update soon, that's if you all like it! Hope you enjoyed and I promise that my other chapters will be longer!

I will try to update ASAP. You have a choice. Either every weekend (if I can) I will update with short chapters or every other weekend (if I can) with longer chapters. It's partially your choice, although I prefer the latter of the two!

Also, if you have any ideas on what should happen next… just tell me!


	2. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**By the way… if it's in italics, it's a thought!**

* * *

**Last Time: **"Just great!" She quickly turned her head to see if they had caught up to her yet. When she looked back, she saw two men still chasing her _…_She quickly hid behind the bush again, racking her brain, to figure out why these people would be here…She let a small tear escape as she heard a gunshot coming from the direction of her Father's window… Instead of feeling the hard, cold, muddy, ground, she felt something circle around her, spin, and then she landed on something soft…That's when she heard it, a soft heartbeat…"Where did she go?" said one "I don't know!" said the other. "She could have gone down any of these two paths. I'll take the first one. We have to find her before she tells anyone!"**

* * *

**

**Phase Two Who Are You?**

After Cagalli had passed out, she woke up on a warm, sunny morning. As she sat up, she surveyed her surroundings.

"What?" Cagalli almost yelled. Then she noticed she was no longer at her home. At this thought, the memories began to play over in her head like a movie. Then the scene of her father's death and those cold green eyes that looked at her right before she ran. A shiver ran down her spine. She was about to cry, but the 'movie' kept on going. She remembered running in the forest and almost getting caught when….

_Wait! What did happen? I thought I was a goner for sure! _Studying her surroundings once more, she took in details and noticed that the room was rather small, with a desk, dresser, and two doors; one most likely leading to a closet, and another leading to… _outside? The hall?_

She got up and strolled over to the dresser. Laid upon it was a neat pile of clothes that looked about her size. She picked it up and examined it closely. _Good! No skirts or dresses! _

She quickly changed, brushed her hair, and steadily walked to the door. She lifted her hand to touch the doorknob. _Why am I shaking? What's on the other side of this door? Come on Cagalli, pull yourself together. You can handle anything! _No matter how much she tried to tell herself that she wasn't scared, she was deathly afraid.

With her shaky hand, she twisted the doorknob with gut twisting in fear as well. She slowly opened the door, to see if there was anyone there. And to her surprise, there was no one in sight. She opened it all the way and was greeted by the smell of… breakfast?

She daintily stepped out of the room. She began to walk towards the aroma when… _Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I should be trying to escape, not welcomingly walk to the grasps of my captor._

She then frantically looked around. _Only two ways to go. _She decided to walk in the opposite direction of the "kitchen". As she walked she turned left then right, then right again. _Urr! I swear I'm lost. How big is this place?_ Then she found herself back to where she started.

_This place must be some kind of maze. _So in order to not go in circles again she went left every time. Then she began to smell that aroma once again. 'NO!' Cagalli wanted to scream. She turned around and noticed two hallways, both looking rather dark.

_I guess I'm bound to walk this way. _Cagalli thought as she walked forward, letting her nose lead the way. As she could hear the sizzling of food, she began to creep down the hallway. As she neared the end of the hallway it got quite a bit brighter.

She peaked around the corner and saw a door that most likely led to the kitchen. She silently tip-toed past the door and made her way to another door. That's when she looked out a window and realized that this door would lead her outside. She would have jumped up and down for joy had it not been for the fact that she might get caught.

She walked to the door and right as she was about to grab the doorknob the floor made a loud squeak and she panicked. She hastily turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. _Drats! Now what?_ She was about to turn around when she sensed someone behind her.

She stood on the balls of her feet, prepared to attack if they went after her. She slowly turned her head and the first thing she saw were… Green Eyes!

The moment she saw those eyes she became paralyzed as those horrid memories came back to her. _Why can't I move? I have to get out of here! _She tried with all of her might to overcome her fear and try to move, but all her attempts seemed futile.

"Hello there." Said the green-eyed man.

Cagalli eyed him suspiciously and was hesitant to reply. She was about to say 'Hello' when _What am I thinking? He kidnapped me AND killed my father. I should be running right now. _

So Cagalli turned to fully face him and…

**SLAP!**

Cagalli had given him a good whack across the cheek. And that was evident from the red mark on his left cheek. He looked a bit shocked at first, but then he began to chuckle.

"What? Why are you laughing? I just hit you! Why didn't you do anything back or try to stop me and why are you not bringing me back to my room and…" Cagalli kept rambling on and on and on.

Now the man looked truly amused. _What is up with this man? Now he's smiling at me and he just got hit, by a girl at that fact! Shouldn't he be mad? Maybe he belongs in the mental hospital and he just escaped and he decided to go on a killing rampage. _

Cagalli couldn't take it any more, so she screamed, "What's wrong with you?" This seemed to get his attention. Before he answered he let one small chuckle escape.

"Well I'm truly sorry, but isn't it you who has something wrong with them?" the man said with a knowing look on his face.

"What?" Now Cagalli was dumbstruck. _What could possibly be wrong with me. Yeah, so I hit him! No Big deal, right? I mean it is just self defense! Right? Wait! Why am I talking to myself?_

When she snapped out of it, she saw a hand waving in front of her face. She quickly grabbed the hand and snapped, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing, just trying to see if you're still in there, seeing that I've been doing it for a good 3 minutes." He said nonchalantly. "Now would you like some breakfast or what?" Cagalli had a puzzled look on her face once again. "You know, food, that you eat, in the morning?"

"I know that wise guy!" Cagalli half yelled.

"Well then why are you confused?"

"I'm just wondering why you're feeding me!"

"Well why wouldn't I?" he said.

"I don't know!" Cagalli stated.

"Well then follow me" the green-eyed man simply said. He began to walk but then suddenly stopped. "You coming?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

"Sure." She began to follow him, but she did not let her guard down one bit. This was the man who killed her father.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you." The man said, not even turning around to face her as he spoke.

He led her to a small dining room with a table that could fit 8 people. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. She first eyed him skeptically and then sat down. He walked towards a door and disappeared and came back with two plate in his hands. He put one down in front of her and the other across from her. He quickly left again and came back with two drinks, and gave one to her. He sat down from across her and began to eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" He said before he took another bite of his food.

Cagalli eyed the food suspiciously, wondering if it was safe to eat or not. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it, it's safe to eat." He said while putting down his fork to talk with her. She gave him a look that said, 'How did you know?' and that just made him chuckle.

"You really should eat something. I don't want you to starve yourself now." The man said.

Cagalli finally found her voice and said, "And how can I trust you? It's not like I even know you. In fact, I know nothing about you. I don't even know your name for crying out loud."

He looked a bit surprised and then said, "I'm sorry, but that goes the same way for me. How about this, I'll tell you who I am if you tell who you are. Then we will be getting somewhere. And then maybe you can actually trust me." said the man.

"Ok, sounds good to me, but…you go first" Cagalli quickly added, staring hard at his face with a satisfied look on her own.

"Fair enough. My name is Athrun. Now your turn." he said while pointing at her.

"Hey! What about your last name? Or do you not have one?"

"No, I have one, it just doesn't seem all that important. In any case it's your turn."

Cagalli was a bit frustrated but never the less, she told him any way, "My name is Cagalli, not like you didn't know that already." She mumble the last part.

"Well, I didn't know that, and that's a very nice name." he said with a small smile on his face. "Now eat." He commanded her as he picked up his fork and pointed at her food with it.

She picked up the fork. _How did he hear me?_ She put some egg on her fork and slowly put it in her mouth. "This is actually really good!" Cagalli said surprised.

Athrun looked at her amusedly and began to chuckle.

_Would he quit laughing at me already?_

"Well what did you expect. You know, not all men are bad cooks." Athrun stated.

Just as he said this Cagalli had taken a sip from her juiced and had sprayed it out in surprise, "What! You actually cooked this?" She asked pointing at her delicious breakfast.

"Well yeah." he replied while whipping his forehead.

"Oops! I am so sorry, I was just surprised that's all" Cagalli quickly said as she realized what she had done. She began to blush madly in embarrassment and quickly hung her head low.

"No. That's okay. No need to worry about it." The rest of the time they ate in silence. Athrun watching her while Cagalli was to embarrassed to make eye contact with him.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I know Athrun has blue hair, it was meant to be like that!**

**MxCrocks: **Thanks for reviewing as well, and like I said, I know Athrun has blue hair! But Thanks for telling me anyways! By the way… your name is MxCrocks (MxC and rocks put together?), may I ask what MxC stands for? I'm sorry, but curiosity got the best of me:p

Thanks for reading my story. And when reviewing, please give me **CONSTRUCTIVE **criticism! I am sorry for getting this one in late as well! I will hopefully post the next chapter in two weeks time. Bye!


End file.
